Rainy Days
by Witty Lady
Summary: High School AU. Everyone is paired up to be parents to a fake baby. Who knows what will happen? Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Darling Pan, and Rumbelle. (will be continued by Lunalove25 soon)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains the following ships, Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Darling Pan, Rumbelle, and Snowing! This is an AU where there is no Enchanted forest or curse! Peter isn't Rumple's father! **

* * *

Chapter One

Emma groaned as she heard the final assignment to pass this class. They had to take care of a baby doll for the month! She would have been just fine if they could take care of the doll alone. There are a bunch of single parents that have raised their kids, right? But no, Mrs. Sparrow just had to pair everybody together! Charming and Snow were paired together, naturally. They were the class couple, everyone's favorite. Peter and Wendy were paired together. Wendy looked afraid and Peter just rolled his eyes and placed his feet on top of the chair. Mrs. Sparrow yelled at him to get his feet off the "expensive" chair. Belle and Rumpelstilskin were paired together. Belle nodded and then headed back to her back while Rumpelstilskin smiled to himself. The next to last pair, (it was a very small class), was Regina and Robin. Regina scoffed and Robin gave glares to Regina and Mrs. Sparrow. Emma didn't see why the others had trouble, she got the worst partner in the history of partners! Killian Jones, more known as Hook. He was called Hook because he went after every girl he could see.

Killian came up to Emma and then gave her one of his famous lop-sided smiles. "I guess you're my wife? How about a kiss, lass? Just for old times sake?" He leaned his cheek towards her and Emma shoved him away.

"The only reason why we are together is because of this stupid baby doll thing. I don't give a crap about you or your many girlfriends, Hook. We do this my way and my way only. Got it?" Emma questioned. She remembered when she used to date Neal. When he moved away, it really hurt Emma and she vowed that she would never date again, until later. She didn't want to go through that pain once more.

"Alright, I understand. Moving to different matters, we have to decide if the baby is a boy or girl." Killian said smiling. Emma rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the desk. She didn't really care, as long as she got a good grade, it didn't matter. "How about a lad?" Emma nodded, happy that Killian was being sensible. "What about a name? You have any ideas?"

"Henry!" Emma blurted. It just came to mind. Emma covered her mouth and stared to make sure that there weren't any funny looks coming her away. Killian nodded.

"I think that's a nice name." Hook said. He grabbed Emma's arm and led her to the front desk where Mrs. Sparrow asked if they wanted a girl or a boy. Hook said a boy. Then, she asked for the child's name. "Henry Jones." Emma slapped his arm.

"He's not taking your last name, Ho-Killian." The adults at the school didn't know that Hook was nothing but a nickname for Killian. "Henry Swan-Jones. He's taking both of our names." Mrs. Sparrow nodded and wrote the names down. She handed Henry to Emma. Emma cradled the baby doll to her chest and smiled. He was very adorable, she had to agree, for a baby doll. Emma suddenly felt protective of the baby, as if it were her own. Rocking it felt so natural as she headed back to her desk. Hook wrapped his arms around Emma and swayed side to side with her, but Emma shrugged away.

"So you'll take the baby home the first night?"

"Alright, but you are coming home with me so that we can take care of our child. Mrs. Sparrow is also grading us on how well we are as partners," Emma shuddered, "and parents." Hook nodded and started to shove his stuff in his backpack. On the way out, he gave a wink to Emma.

"See you soon, Swan."

* * *

Regina was glad that Robin would have the baby the first night. The last thing that she needed was an annoying sobbing child that would disrupt her evening. If there was one thing that she hated, it was small children. They annoyed her like no tomorrow. Thankfully, her sister, Zelena, was at college. She would make fun of Regina if she was seen with it. Robin had devised a schedule. They would alternate every two days and on weekends, Friday to Sunday, they would work together. _I knew I shouldn't have taken this class. This class is meant for Charming and Snow, the two sappy romances who think true love came from seeing each other. _

This was going to be a long painful month for Regina.

* * *

Peter understood children. He thinks like a young child. This project would be a breeze but sadly that Wendy girl had to ruin it for him. Peter had suggested to play "target practice" with the kid, but Wendy was snapping that a child needed to be nurtured and cared for. If Peter could go to another high school, he would, but Storybrooke wasn't a large town. Peter snatched the child out of Wendy's hands and she started to protest, "Peter! I was busy rocking it!"

They were at his house. His parents weren't home, as usual. Normally, Peter relished the silence of the house, but the wails of Felix, the baby, and Wendy's shrill protests was enough to want to flee his home. Peter started to rock the baby and shush it. He jumped around the room and kept the rocking going. Felix wailed even louder. "Relax, Wendy! Our little Felix should be fine!" Wendy came up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek and then took the baby gently out of his arms. Peter's face flushed. He had a bit of a crush on Wendy.

"Thank you, dearest." She gave Felix some fake milk from the bottle and then set him down in the car seat provided. She started to hum a lullaby to Felix who was now cooing. Eventually, the doll stopped crying. It made sleeping sounds that a baby would. Peter shuddered, it was a bit eerie for his tastes. "See, Felix is now asleep."

"What do we do now? The kid's asleep?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Wendy suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to fireflower815, CocoRocks, Little Missus, and Guest for reviewing! Thanks for all the favourites and follows! I never had story so popular in the first chapter! I named the Snowing baby Nela which is a female version of Neal. Also, you get to decide what the Rumbelle baby gender is. This chapter is similar to the first. I might try the slow romance thing. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Nela had started to cry again. Charming had to run and snatch the baby from the carrier. He supported her head and rocked her back and forth as Mrs. Sparrow taught them. Being a father definitely took a toll on Charming. For the past two days, the constant crying, screaming, and cooing made Charming feel as if his head was about to explode. Mrs. Sparrow had established that the child was to stay with one parent for two nights and the other for the next two nights. "You're not hungry, how about some milk? Here comes dada, open wide!" He let the bottle touch Nela's lips and she drank from it. Nela started to fussing again. Charming burped Nela and then she stopped shrieking and started to fall asleep. Snow was to get the baby tomorrow. Charming placed the baby in the carrier.

Then, he picked up the phone and dialed Snow's number. "Hey, Snow. Can you take Nela now? The kid's giving me a headache! Also, you want to hang out to night? Oh, you're busy? With what? The baby, never mind." Charming laid down on the couch and sighed. The baby started to cry again. He used a pillow to smack his head in over and over again. That baby just didn't know how to be quiet!

_Snow's coming. I'll be okay. _

* * *

Killian was a bit upset when he realised that he needed to get Henry tomorrow. Honestly, he kind of wished that Emma would just take care of the little lad. Why did it have to be every two days? Is it so that they could hear the baby's wails? Whatever it was, Killian knew it would be a living hell. The doorbell rang and Killian made sure to take his time getting there. He knew that Emma would be coming over to drop off the baby. Killian wished it wasn't so soon, but then again, Emma could be unpredictable. Killian placed on his best smile and opened the door, "Emma, how unexpected."

"Shut it, Hook. I'm already in a bad mood. This damn baby kept me up all last night." Emma sighed and handed their little Henry to Killian. Then, she rubbed her temples and moaned. Killian looked a bit worried. To be honest, he didn't want Emma to feel all cranky and upset.

"Are you okay, Emma? Do you need something?" Killian asked sweetly. He led Emma inside and closed the door. She stopped rubbing her temples and stared at Killian. Then, Emma shook her head as the silence came in. Killian bit his lip, hoping that she would stay for a while. Peter and Wendy stayed with each other on the first day with their creepy doll, Felix. "Maybe you would like to stay here for a while?"

"Why are you being so sweet?" Emma asked. Killian expected a hard edge to her voice. She had been like that since Neal had left. Fortunately, Emma seemed more befuddled than angry. _I want you to stay with me. Is that such a crime? _That was what Killian wanted to say, but he knew that Emma Swan hated him. That doesn't mean he can't try. "Well, I suppose I can stay...if you make sure that Henry won't cry again!"

"Consider it done!" Killian beamed. Emma giggled at his demeanour. Killian couldn't help his leaping heart. That was the first time Emma had laughed and smiled since Neal had left.

* * *

Peter had kept Felix for the first two days and now it was Wendy's turn. Honestly, she didn't mind having little Felix with them. Everyone in the class was constantly complaining that their babies were too much to take care of, but not the little angel Felix. Peter said that he cried a lot and his diaper constantly was in need of changing. _Peter was just being a baby like Felix. _Wendy said as she fed Felix the bottle. She hummed a little lullaby even though the computer didn't understand it. Though, Wendy's mind was far from the care of Felix.

She couldn't help but to think about the first day Peter and Wendy had the baby. Wendy used to be appalled by Peter's childishness. The boy was seventeen and sometimes acted like he was three. When they saw that movie together, even though it was Peter's choice, she felt different. Wendy had no idea why Peter choose horror, but she kept leaping into his arms to cover her face. Peter seemed pretty smug with that. His arms felt comforting, considering the man-child he could be. Wendy had nightmares that night, her parents never allowed her to watch horror.

By the time Wendy drifted away from her thoughts, she saw that baby Felix was already sound asleep in his mother's arms. Wendy kissed the top of his forehead like a real baby and placed him in the baby carrier. Wendy enjoyed the peace and quiet for one minute before her phone went off and Felix was shrieking.

* * *

Roland was to be in Regina's care today. Regina felt fine that she didn't have to care for the baby on the first two days. She couldn't handle it. Regina had much more to be doing than to stay with the baby everywhere she went. Regina felt as if people and kids from her school would think that she is a teen parent when she most certainly isn't. The doorbell rang.

"Regina, dear! Robin is here to see you!" Regina's father shouted.

"Coming!"

Regina raced down the steps to Robin who gently handed her the baby doll. Regina stared into its eyes for the first time. It looked so sweet and innocent, but Regina knew that this thing would keep her up all night. "I know, it looks like that now. You should see it screaming." Robin commented. They both chuckled.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" Regina blurted. Her cheeks flushed red. _Why did I say that? I know I like him, but that is got to be the worst thing I could say ever. _

"Sorry, Regina, but I have plans with the family." Robin said. Regina nodded.

When the door closed, Regina was definitely upset, but she had the baby to take care of. "My two boys." she sighed. Regina only had a father. She lost her mother, Cora, years ago in a car accident. To Regina's surprise, she actually missed the heartless woman.

Regina sat on the couch and started to rock Roland back and forth. The baby stirred a bit and then started to whimper. Regina couldn't help but to chuckle. "You want your bottle, little one?" She fed the bottle to Roland. At that time, Regina didn't feel like the brutish girl she could be at school. She felt like a mother to a child who needed her. Finally, someone who could love her and need her.

_I guess this project isn't that bad. _

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if there are some repetitive things. This comes through the eyes of everyone. This chapter covered every ship, but Rumbelle. It will come first next chapter. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! Also, I'm not familiar with how a baby simulator works, so bear with me! **

**fireflower815: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the second chapter! I just hope that Peter doesn't kill little Felix! **

**CocoRocks: I referred their baby as Nela because I didn't want all of the couples to have a boy. Therefore, I made a female version of Neal. Sorry for the confusion. **

**belle: Thanks for the name suggestion! The chapter starts out with Belle! **

* * *

Chapter Three

Belle wasn't all that excited to be with Rumpelstilskin. She had heard terrible things about him, most that pertain to his deals. He was the ladder in social success of Storybrooke High School. Belle had heard that Rumpelstilskin could make or break your popularity, not that she had any. Belle was known as the annoyingly kind bookworm that just hung around the library and read. Rumours had been spread that she actually lived in the library, but Belle ignored it. Only one more year of high school than she could go to college and be with the people she wants to be. The people who actually value books and intelligence.

Belle was to take Rose, their baby, home at first. She didn't mind, honestly. Belle took care of Jefferson's little sister, Alice, every Saturday, therefore she loved working with small children. Belle had her right hand on the stroller and a book in her left hand. Belle devoured the words while she pushed Rose in the stroller on the way home. She hoped to beat the rush of kids. Belle was petite, therefore could be trampled with the baby by the outbreak of teenagers leaving the school.

Laughter pounded in her ears. Belle stopped pushing the stroller and stared up from her book. She scoffed and then placed a bookmark in her book. After, she shoved it in her backpack. Belle placed her left hand on the stroller's bars. Her grip tightened and she paled. These were the boys, including her ex-boyfriend, Gaston, that bullied her everyday. Belle tried not to shake. She would not show them weakness. _I am strong. I am _not _a damsel in distress._ Belle took a deep breath and allowed their insults to blow away from her like the wind.

"Nice baby, Belle. I'm surprised that the poor kid's isn't dead yet." Gaston jeered which allowed him and his cronies to burst in laughter. Belle regretted the fact that she was so pale because her cheeks reddened which gave them the opportunity to insult her more. "I didn't know you were such a bad mother."

"Look, Gaston, that damn kid would be dead within the hour." Another one of his friends laughed.

Belle rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the gang but she knew that she wouldn't make it. Gaston and his friends were blocking the way for her which definitely sucked. Belle devised a plan. She was small enough to duck under them when they least expected it. Belle tried to push her way through, but Gaston used his arm to push her scrawny body back. Belle kicked him in the shin. Big mistake. Gaston grabbed Belle's shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. Belle squinted her eyes shut, not wanting to face whatever would happen to her.

"Looks like the bookworm's got power." Gaston said.

Suddenly, Belle felt all of Gaston's weight off of her. She sighed in relief and sank the ground. Belle opened her eyes to find Gaston running in one direction while his friends were running in another. They kept shouting, "retreat!" to each other. Belle saw that a hand was extended towards her. Belle graciously took the hand to find that Rumpelstilskin was hovering over her.

* * *

Wendy sat on the couch, doing her homework. There was so much to do. Wendy wished that she had Felix in her arms. That would be an excuse to not do her homework, but the adults wouldn't buy it. Wendy set it down and stared out the window of her home. It had started to rain a couple of minutes ago. The dull thumping of the rain on her roof made her at peace, but the quietness felt...awkward. She had grown to Felix's never ending needs.

Wendy's mind drifted to Peter as she stared out the window. She wanted to know how he was holding up. Felix could be a handful at time, therefore could be challenging. Wendy almost had a headache thinking about Felix's crying. Wendy found her phone next to her. Wendy picked up and dialled Peter's number in the phone, yet she didn't press the call button.

Wendy was debating whether she should or shouldn't. She didn't want to disturb Peter. At least, that was what she told herself. In reality, she didn't call Peter because she was afraid of his reaction. Would he be angry or in a childish mood? It was hard to predict how Peter would feel. He could be ruthless yet gentle. Wendy sighed and decided it shouldn't be that hard to tell him how Felix is. Besides, she was the mother, she had the right to know.

"Hello?" Peter's voice asked weakly. She could hear crying in the distance of the telephone. "Felix, shut up! Who is it?" Wendy blushed and was happy Peter wasn't there to see her.

"It's Wendy."

"Hey, can you hold on for a second? FELIX, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER!" After a couple of minutes, Peter's voice was heard again. "Why did you call?"

"Just wondering how you are."

"Let's see. I'm as busy as hell and want to murder the baby. What about you?" Peter's voice said. Wendy felt her heart at ease and couldn't help but to giggle. Peter was just like himself. A man-child.

* * *

Snow felt relaxed, being curled up in Charming's arms. It felt nice to rest her head on his shoulder while the baby was sleeping. She had gotten texts from Emma, Regina, Wendy, and Belle that the baby was hell, but she didn't mind. Charming and her would always visit each other so that they could take care of the baby together. Unlike the other "parents", Snow and Charming took it seriously. They supported each other a lot.

Snow felt her eyes grow heavy. She looked up to see that Charming was already asleep. Normally she would nudge him and force him to watch the movie, but considering how tiring Nela could be, she didn't. Snow nestled her head in his neck and closed her eyes that felt so heavy. She was about to fall asleep until Nela started to scream and cry again. Charming shot straight up and stared at the baby.

She calmly got out of Charming's arms and started to get the diaper and bottle out of the bag. Then, she picked Nela up and placed the bottle to her lips, but Nela refused to take a sip. Her cries were muffled. Snow handed the bottle to Charming and he waited until she lay Nela down on the couch before receiving the diaper. Snow was anticipating the smell that came from the baby's diaper.

The baby works by it cooing when it receives its needs. There are chips that communicate with the baby's hard drive, (Snow wasn't that familiar with electronics and their structure), to show that the baby was taken care of. The teacher could attach the baby to the computer and see what happened to it.

Both Snow and Charming recoiled from the smell. "Aw, Nela!" Snow complained as she quickly changed the diaper. Nela cooed. Charming placed the baby back in the carrier.

"I'm going home." Charming said after glancing at the clock. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually yes, I do." Snow said angrily. She bit back a smile. "A goodbye kiss."

Charming kissed Snow on the lips before he left.


	4. Read ASAP

**Dear Readers, **

**Sadly this isn't an update, but I've lost inspiration for Rainy Days. If you want to take the story under your wing, let me know. Otherwise, I will be deleting it. I apologise. **


End file.
